


war, the interlude

by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne



Series: 2020 Fic Challenges [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Decapitation Jokes, Gen, Jedi June, for the prompt, teaching/learning, what even is this? who knows. I certainly don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne
Summary: "Is decapitation an aspect of the Ataru form? Or is this just personal?"
Relationships: Doom & Tiplar (Star Wars)
Series: 2020 Fic Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	war, the interlude

The fact that Doom has taken to Makashi like a fish to water isn't a bad thing, per say— it’s the dueling form, and it's most likely that the only time Doom will find himself fighting with a lightsaber is during a duel. For Commander Doom's continued survival, his natural affinity for Makashi is an incredible asset. Knight Tiplar is a mature enough Jedi to freely admit that.

However, Tiplee has been looking for a Makashi supporter to back her up in the eternal debate of whether Ataru or Makashi is superior, and Tiplar would rather that supporter _not_ be her Commander. They don't serve often with Aayla, so it would be Tiplee and Doom vs Tiplar, and while Tiplar's confident in her own stubbornness, Doom and Tiplee can be quite a terrifying team.

Knowing the basics of more than one lightsaber form is important anyway, and considering how naturally flippy Doom's fighting style is, Tiplar is pretty sure that he'll like Ataru. Plus, the differences in the clones' training and the Jedi's mean that he'll likely get ideas that she's never even considered before, and it's been forever since she's gotten to actually have fun with her form. Sparring is all well and good, as is cutting off the heads of droids, but she'll always prefer experimenting and simply having fun with it.

It's rare that she has time to have fun now, though. Rare that anyone has time to just have fun.

"I feel like you're trying to get me to cut off my own head," Doom comments as she finishes showing him the kata, his eyebrows scrunched together. "Is decapitation an aspect of the Ataru form? Or is this just personal?"

She doesn't laugh, but she's also pretty sure that he knows her well enough at this point to see the humor in her turn to face him straight on, and the slow tilt of her head. "Commander, have you seen me fighting droids before? Decapitation is absolutely an aspect of Ataru."

" ...Point," he allows after a few seconds of deliberate silence.

“Still, please do try not to cut my head off,” Tiplar says, and her voice is amused despite the stern look she sends him. She flicks off her lightsaber with her thumb, and steps forward to hand it over, making sure to keep the bladed end pointing away from him. “Tiplee will use that as evidence that Makashi is the superior form, and while I have no problem debating that with her, it’ll be humiliating if I literally can't argue back because my head is detached from my body.”

Doom takes her lightsaber with the kind of careful reverence she's come to expect from him, and something deep inside her aches, a swirling mixture of happiness and longing and contentment. “I’ll do my best, sir,” Doom says, and his voice is bland, a stark contrast to his cautious, calculated movements as he shifts and turns on her lightsaber, lowers himself into the kata's opening stance. “The legal repercussions wouldn’t be worth any personal amusement, regardless.”

“The legal repercussions, Doom?”

The look he sends her is all mirth. “Well, stabbing you would void both my warranty and that of your lightsaber. _"_

Tiplar snorts. "Oh Force, imagine having to explain all that to Master Windu. I'd un-join the Force, just so I could rejoin it again as I died again, this time of embarrassment and decapitation." She slowly walks around him, checking his stance. “Shift your center of weight slightly lower... yeah, that's good. You remember how it goes?"

"I do."

"Then I'm just going to back up a little bit..."

"Wow, thanks for the ringing endorsement."

"Oh, of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> \- At the time of this story, the debate of Ataru vs Makashi is Tiplar and Aayla vs Tiplee. This is a debate they've been having since they were younglings. It is not a debate that will end anytime soon. 
> 
> \- Find me on Tumblr [@coruscantguard!](https://coruscantguard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
